New Threats or Allies?
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: A new team of super-powered teens show. The Justice League and Young Justice team don't know what to think of them, for Miss Martian, well she is scared of one of them. Batman has found a new admirer that he wishes was secret and Keanu (OC) has just discovered some of the metas himself. In the DC Universe nothing is ever dull as it seems. Summary not the best but whatever. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy it :) NO LONGER TAKING OC'S!**

"Hello?" a voice was filling my head and I felt my shoulder shaking. I felt the soft raindrops as they caressed my face. Opening my sleepy eyes I saw a blonde girl staring at me, since I just woke up my vision is a little blurred, if it is Artemis again, so help me God. Oh, it's not. This girl unlike Artemis looked pretty. She had beautiful eyes that were deep green with a hint of blue hidden in them. Her blonde hair seemed to fall around her shoulders and along her back being very long.

"Are you alright?" she asked barely above a whisper. Her voice was soothing and sweet.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright." I rubbed my head and sat up, shifting the forest underbrush. "What are you doing way out here in the woods?"

"I can ask you the same question, cant I?" she said, her facial features not changing since I saw her, looking emotionless.

"I must have fallen asleep." I yawned and checked my watch. (Yes I still have one.) 6:30 pm. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. "I got to go. Thanks for waking me." I said and pulled on my backpack running the opposite direction. Once I was out of sight a loud bang of thunder sounded and lightning struck me.

…

"Where were you?" my mother asked as I stepped through the door, soaking wet.

"Sorry I'm late. Me and the guys went to see a movie." I lied. I hated to do that but some things my mother wouldn't understand.

"Just make sure to call next time." She sighed and left back to the kitchen making dinner. I dropped off my backpack and shoes by the door at the moment another bang of thunder sounded.

"Go dry off, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." My mother was good at that, nagging. I replied and went up the staircase to my room.

"I need to set an alarm next time." I told myself as I stripped off my wet clothes and put on some new ones. A black shirt and blue jeans, then tied up my combat boots that I have been obsessed with lately. I was born unlike others and was born with solid white hair, not gray, white. Seeing as that was messed up I racked my fingers through it.

"Eh, good enough." I shrugged and went back downstairs.

**Aranda Nobel's P.O.V**

"I've never seen anyone out this far in the woods. Not even hunters." I told the little forest rabbit, while I sat on a log scratching behind its ear. That is something I do, I understand animals, and they understand me.

'I felt a strange energy radiating off of him.' It said in my head.

"Yeah, I felt something to. And this unexpected weather is weird to." I held out my arm and let the raindrops wash over my arm.

**1:00 AM**

The thunderclouds were more boisterous this particular night as I was not in the best of moods. What I needed was to go bust some heads. Opening the window to my bedroom, the cool night breeze blew in sending goose bumps over my skin. With a quick leap I was caught in the clouds and then landed on the roof of a large building. I scouted out the streets looking for trouble, seeing some thugs in an alley cornering a woman who was trying to escape, I leaped down in between them.

"I advise you leave her alone." I growled at them. I motioned for the woman to run and let me handle this.

"Get out of the way kid." The leader who was holding a crowbar laughed. One of his followers whispered in his ear but I heard perfectly 'He is one of those super powered freaks, let's bail'

"Monsoon is the name and weather is my game. Mess with anyone in this city and face the wrath of the forces of nature."

Stepping closer to them spun my hands in circles, and a tornado soon began to slowly appear around them, it picked up speed and they were having trouble staying grounded, faster and faster until they were high in the air. With a flick of my wrist I flung them against the wall of the alley. They were unconscious.

"Good, now stay put until the police show up." I was about to pull a rope from my back to tie them up when an arrow whistled past me, the tip of it broke off and a net broke out constricting them. I turned. Artemis. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Just thought you could use some help is all." She said sarcastically. "You know Batman wants you captured. He doesn't like having heroes in his city." She notched another arrow in her emerald green bow.

"Tell Batman that if he wants me gone to come and get me himself." I replied and she sent her arrow flying, but before it hit me I was picked up by the thunder and dropped off at another building that overlooked the ocean.

**Flashback: 6 Months Ago**

I had just gotten better control over my powers and can now conceal them better. I was hunting down some crooks when Artemis showed up. From the moment I saw her I knew I wouldn't like her. She shot down my crooks and then shot at me, she hit me with a Taser arrow and knocked me out temporarily. She was hauling me away when I awoke and I escaped in the clouds. Since then she has been trying to capture me for no apparent reason.

**End Flashback**

What I wanted now was to just peacefully look over the ocean, but being in Gotham City that is never the case because I saw a large shadow speed by the wharf. It looked almost like a large wolf but I was unsure. I might as well check it out.

…

"Stop!" I shouted while running after the tall figure. It has now changed and now running on 2 legs instead of 4, and appears humanlike. I could tell it was a girl because of her long hair flowing behind her. (Using my teleportation through lightning is like rolling dice, you never know for sure where you will end up unless you concentrate hard.) Using a lot of concentration teleported in front of her and surprised her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that almost appears black, what stricken me odd however was not her height or being built like a muscular gymnast in good shape, but her alluring yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"Leave, now. A full moon is out. I might hurt you." She warned in a stern voice, her eyes looked worried.

"What are you talking about? I can take care of myself." I told her putting my hands up defensively. Her eyes darted away from me and then to the moon that was shinning down reflecting off the ocean. She suddenly fell to her knees and held her head in her arms. Groans of pain were escaping her mouth. Cracking sounds were happening, I ran over to her, but I didn't know what to do. She pushed me back and her hands went back to her head.

"L-Leave n-n-now." She stuttered. Suddenly her hair was retracting and fur began to cover her body, ears grew on her head, her arms were growing and claws replaced her fingernails. Her clothes were replaced by brown fur and she stood up. Her eyes were different, they showed no recognition of me, and only showed hostility.

"Hey?" I tried to reach out to her but she snapped at me and slashed with her claws. She then lunged at me, but I appeared behind her and began to encase her in a tornado. That was no use as she just jumped through the air current and lunged at me fangs and claws raised. I had to time to teleport now so I braced for the pain to appear. It never did and when I opened my eyes I stumbled back. A wall appeared in front of me inches from my face. To my right in the ocean a waterspout shot up, at the top of it was a girl with blonde hair; she was the girl from the forest. But now she was in a uniform of a red tank top under a black trench coat, red tights, black shorts and black combat boots. Her hair was spinning from the wind being created from the waterspout.

"Move!" she commanded emotionlessly. I teleported behind the werewolf and saw the blonde girl shoot fire from her hands, she then jumped out of the waterspout onto the wharf beside us. The werewolf wasn't going to ask questions and attacked the blonde, swinging her claws but the blonde ducked as if it were nothing then jabbed the werewolf in some pressure points at quick speeds. The werewolf fell on her back and moved her head but was paralyzed from the head down.

"That was amazing," I gaped at her. "But you know Batman doesn't like heroes in his City." There's the sarcasm.

"Thanks. Good thing I saw you or else it would have destroyed you. But one thing, I couldn't talk to it. It was like nothing was in its head." She said. "I can talk to animals."

"Cool, but she is a person. I saw her running, but she was a wolf, then she turned human, then told me to get away, and now she turned into this monster." I told her pointing to her. "Well I need to go, but she was heading towards the forest, maybe we should take her there before she wakes up. She doesn't seem bad or anything."

"What?! She tired to kill you, how can you not say she didn't do anything bad?" the blonde disapproved of my plans but her voice still stayed calm.

"But I don't think she had a decision. She was like under some spell or something by the full moon. Let's just get her to the forest." I said. The blonde sighed in defeat and raised her hands palms up. A slab of earth raised right under the werewolf making her levitate.

"You may be crazy but I'm not going to risk getting killed." The blonde said. So now we are walking down towards the forest, which is a few hundred yards away.

"So what's your name?" I asked trying to break the silence. "I'm Monsoon."

"Just call me Elemenatal." She bluntly stated. She wasn't a talker that's all I found out so far.

"Thanks again for helping me out." I yawned and stretched my arms. She only nodded. The werewolf suddenly began to stir, but this time she was shrinking down and fur receding into her body. Her hair grew back and wolf ears shrank back. She sat up and looked at us with confused yellow eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tried to kill me so Elemental knocked you out, now we're taking you to the forest, where you were going in the first place." I chimed in.

"Sorry. I must go." She said and in the blink of an eye turned into a wolf and darted towards the forest. In seconds she was out of sight.

"I got to go too." I said and lightning struck me and I appeared on my bedroom window seal. "That was a productive night." I said as I fell on my bed and fast asleep.

**Vivan Summers P.O.V**

"Evil has corrupted this earth. I will carry out your legacy, master." I told myself as I sat perched on the edge of the Wayne Foundation building, the night wind blowing my milk chocolate hair around.

Phew, a whistle sound shot past me and before I knew it I was being constricted in a net around my arms and legs. Then I was yanked backwards, standing over me was the Batman.

"And what legacy would that be?" he spoke in a growl, showing no emotion whatsoever, his eyes narrowed.

"Well aren't you a cutie Batman, I've heard rumors going around the hero world, but mmmhhh, what a hunk." I gave him the charm and flirted with him. His expression didn't change.

"Who are you?" he growled again.

"Yeah, I would love to tell you, but what would be the point to a secret identity if I told everyone. Well see yeah. Teleportieren." Saying that spell a puff of smoke appeared around me and I disappeared, not thinking though I teleported off the edge of the building still tied up. This spell I was not very good at and it often failed, but why now? "Crap, crap, crap, crap. Um." I couldn't think straight with the pressure and the wind from the falling faster and faster. "Teleportieren." I tried again hoping it would work. It did, but not in a good way, I just teleported back up to the building in front of Batman. "Hello." I said shyly and waved with my tied down hands.

"I see you cannot control your abilities properly. That works for me doesn't it?" he growls and I can see a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. 'He digs me.'

"Yeah, about that, what are you going to do to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow and thinking of the possible outcomes of this situation.

"You are going to be interrogated by the JLA and see what you were up to." He said slinging me over his shoulder.

"Wow bats, you have a nice keister down here. But though I really love this view I really do have to go, Eis." The flirting sadly had to come to an end when I used a spell to generate ice from my hands and then my whole body. "Feuer." Now with the sudden temperature change the ice shattered and released me. "Teleportieren!" this time with some concentration I teleported down SAFELY to the empty streets below. "Verschleiern." I whispered and now used a spell to disguise me, it ended up changing my costume into civvies and my hair to a black color. The spell would ware off in an hour so I need to find a place to crash.

**The Cave: Third Person P.O.V**

"Connor." Miss Martian whispered way to loudly, while she never took her eyes off the creepy girl they had just found outside minutes ago. Connor was just sitting at his TV watching static and didn't care that they found someone. Red Tornado and Black Canary were on some league business and would have to wait to see the girl tomorrow.

"I can hear you whispering." The new girl said not changing her expression or facial features at all. She had pale skin and solid black wavy hair that was in twin braids. Her eyes were a dark and creepy black that seem to watch everything, under those eyes it looks like she doesn't get enough sleep because of noticeable bags that have formed, on her fingernails were black nail polish and her lips black lipstick. When they found her she was wearing a white corset shirt trimmed with black, thin mesh sleeves dark blood red arm warmers, black pants and dark red boots. What sent Miss Martian over the edge though was the black choker with a small white skull on it, and her ears that were pierced multiple times.

"Hehe." Miss M tried to laugh but it was weak. "Sorry. Um do you mind telling us your name." the new girl was sitting at the barstools around the counter while Miss Martian was baking some cookies.

"Just call me Wither. It suits me better than my real name." Wither sighed sadly looking down at the glass of water Miss Martian got her. "What are you anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Miss M said trying to avoid this, right now she was looking like a human without her signature green skin.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life. But I can't see a certain date hanging over your head. You're not human I know, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Wither just plain out told that to Miss M relaxed and composed while Miss M was bouncing off the walls in her head. 'How does she know this!' she was screaming in her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miss M lied horribly and Wither knew it. 'Good thing everyone else isn't staying here tonight…ZATANNA!' She had completely forgot about Zatanna, who had gone out shopping.

"It's ok. Can I use your restroom?" sighed Wither.

"Sure." Miss M weakly smiled. Once Wither was around the corner Miss Martian flew over to Connor and turned off his TV.

"What is it, M'gann? Superboy grumbled not looking away from the TV.

"You left me with her alone. Do you know how uncomfortable that was?" She said in a harsh whisper to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Do you want me to sit with you when she gets back?" Miss M nodded and had a pleading look on her face.

"Recognized Zatanna-B08." The computer read off, and Zatanna materialized walking towards the kitchen just as Wither returned from the bathroom.

"Hello." Wither said bluntly and returned to her seat on the stool.

"Hi?" Zatanna said raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Wither." She sighed. "Where did that alien girl go?" Wither looked around. Miss M and Connor were returning from the TV room.

"Hey Zatanna this is Wither, Wither Zatanna. We found her wondering out by The Cave." Introduced the Martian. Zatanna made an "o" with her mouth then tried one of Miss M's cookies, which she spat out almost immediately.

"These are just a little burnt." Coughed Zatanna.

"Sorry. Anyway Wither is going to be staying with us until Red Tornado and Black Canary come back tomorrow."

"No I'm not." Wither said. "I appreciate you finding me but I don't belong here, I really should be going now." Wither jumped off her stool and made her way down the hall to the back door she came through earlier. Once they heard the computer signal that someone exited all 3 heroes let out a huge breath, Connors however blowing off the cookies to the ground.

"Was it me or was that girl creepier than Batman?" Zatanna asked.

"Way creepier." Gulped Miss Martian.

**Mockingbird's P.O.V**

'I came in like a Wrecking Ball!' I was singing in my head as I walked the streets of Gotham in search of a place to stay. I had finally ditched the League. It was so annoying that they kept following me. Of course I'm in Gotham home of the Batman but I don't mind that.

Phew!

I heard a whistle sound then immediately was entangled in a net face down in the sidewalk.

"I may have missed that other kid but I can let out some steam with you." Said a scratchy female voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped with my face in the concrete. "What am I doing down here anyway?" by just thinking of it my whole body was in flames and the rope burnt off easily. I let the flames die out except for my hands. Getting up and turning around I saw a girl with long blonde hair in a pony-tail, in her hands was a bow with an arrow notched in. She had all green clothing and… what is this, her shirt is almost the same as mine?!

"Why do I always get the hard ones?" she sighed and sent another arrow flying at me, this one for some reason sent me flying backwards. "Or maybe not." She smirked.

"Oh we're getting busy." Snarling I threw 2 fireballs from each of my hands. The archer ducked backwards to dodge one then front flipped off to the side dodging the rest. She quickly shot 3 more but I dodged them with my enhanced senses that I was born with. Putting my hands together I shot a large flamethrower at her. She went wide eyed then shot an arrow upward which had a rope attached to it, acting like a zip line, but this one made her fly upwards just in the knick of time before it hit her. She didn't come back.

**The Bat Cave: Third Person's P.O.V**

"Why are there so many super powered kids all of a sudden?" Batman was hitting his head against his large supercomputer keyboard. Alfred just peeked his head in but saw the situation and went back into the mansion.

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter. Hopefully I got your characters pretty close to what you thought of them. This chapter is this long because of the character introduction so they probably won't be this long in the future. But there is always a chance.**

**Seeya ****J**


	2. A Friendly Warning

**Happy Thanksgiving all of you people! Well i said most chapters won't be this long, but i kind of lied on this one. Enjoy!**

**Next Day: Mount Justice: Third Person**

"You just let her in The Cave and then leave without any answers?" Batman was not pleased with the news he received from Miss Martian about the girl who they found the previous night. They were all in the Mission room, Batman typing on his computer looking at the security files, Black Canary leaning against the wall and the 3 heroes standing awkwardly.

"Yeah." Miss M replied quietly, "She seemed harmless though. Very polite, though she scared me a lot."

"When I got here Connor was the first one awake and told me what happened." Black Canary said. "Zatanna got back from shopping, AFTER curfew and noticed her. Miss Martian seemed okay with the idea." Zatanna smiled weakly at that.

"She called herself Wither." Zatanna addressed last night's visitor. M'gann and Connor nodded in agreement.

"Well it seems that there are a few new heroes out loose. Artemis told me she ran into that Weather boy again, who calls himself Monsoon, and then that later on she tried to catch another meta but it backfired when she shot fireballs at her." Miss M gasped at the news.

"The Team should go and investigate this tonight. It seems that they are mainly in Gotham City, is it alright with you Batman?" Black Canary said pushing off from the wall and walking over to the Dark Knight.

Batman sighed. "Why not. I already had another encounter last night as well. This girl uses a type of Magic, and was able to teleport herself out of my grasp. She is inexperienced in her abilities and can use some training, she shouldn't be much trouble." The three heroes minus Superboy clapped hands at their new mission.

"Recognized Robin-B01" the computer signaled the rest of The Team entering the headquarters.

**Later That Night**

"Your father and I have a business fundraiser to attend at the Wayne Manor, we'll be back late probably around 1:00 am." My mother peeked her head in my room and told me. It was nice that they went out a lot, that gave me more free time to do hero business, and tonight's business: Look for those supers from last night.

It was right now 7:00 so that gave me 6 hours. Once I heard the door close downstairs signaling their leaving I jumped up from my bed and ran to my closet, I couldn't waste any time. Throwing off my day clothes I threw on my costume, that was a single white spandex suit that from the elbows and knees begun to turn a hazy gray color until the center of my chest and back was solid black. Around my wrist and ankles were yellow lightning bolts; my hands were covered in black gloves and my feet black flat bottom shoes. To conceal my identity I wore a yellow domino mask that at the corner of my eyes extended downward with small lightning bolts.

Being in Gotham there was always overcast and it rained frequently giving me a quick teleportation taxy service.

**The Team: Third Person**

"This is where I found that weather kid last night." Artemis's hoarse voice said. The Team was perched along the edge of the building with the alley below from the previous night.

"Do you know where he could have gone?" asked the blond leader Kaldur aka Aqualad. Artemis shook her head no.

"After I caught his thugs, I tried to shoot him but he teleported away." She said as if it were nothing.

"Wait, you shot his bad guys? Why are we going after heroes?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"These are our orders." Reminded Aqualad.

"Well now what, I don't know about you guys but this is pretty boring." The red headed speedster complained and fell back on his butt sighing. Robin agreed.

"Stop complaining Kid Idiot." Artemis smacked Kid Flash on the back of the head receiving a grunt of pain from him.

"I do agree with KF. This isn't the most exciting of all things." Robin said and sat down letting his legs dangle over the edge of the building.

"Well if it isn't blondie, from last night." Mockingbird's voice rang out as she came down from the sky in a spiral column of fire. "And she brought friends."

"That's the fire girl from yesterday." Gasped Artemis. The Team took up a defensive stance quickly.

"You never said she was a total babe Arty." Purred KF. Artemis glared at him then back to her target.

"Back off you guys, this ones mine. You go find the other ones." Artemis stepped forward grasping her bow and an arrow.

"I do not think it is wise to split up. And I don't think Batman would approve." Spoke Aqualad.

"I don't care. Just go." She snapped and sent an arrow flying at Mockingbird who dodged it and levitated to the ground. The Team didn't look approving but went along with it and jumped to the next building, than they were out of sight.

"Not smart leaving your friends blondie. You might need their help." Jeered Mockingbird.

"I brought some special arrows just for you." Artemis reequipped her bow and shot an arrow, the tip broke off of it and foam shot out. Mockingbird shot a fireball at it but it was extinguished quickly. The foam expanded and barely niched Mockingbirds arm but stuck to her, it continued expanding until it surrounded her whole body.

"Crap." She whispered. Her fire wasn't working at all; this was like solid fire extinguisher foam.

"Goodnight." Artemis shot another arrow and it got stuck in the foam, electrocuting the foam and its prisoner, until she fell unconscious.

**Vivan Summers P.O.V**

'Good thing that motel was open and cheap.' I told myself as I exited the motel and continued down the street.

**The Team**

Miss Martian hooked everyone up to the telepathic link. They were all sneaking down an alleyway when they all stopped.

'I sense a powerful Magic source.' Thought Zatanna to The Team.

'I wonder if this one is a babe to. Oh crap, you guys didn't hear that, did you?' Wally thought, all the eyes turned to him with a look of "You are such an idiot" look. He just smiled and turned red.

'This way' Zatanna ran up ahead her raven hair behind her and out into the street then turned right.

"Ekam reh sehtolc dnib reh." Chanted Zatanna and held up her palms facing a chocolate haired Vivan. Instantly Vivan's clothes came to life and wrapped her up.

"Woe." Vivan fell down on her back struggling to get free. "What is this? Let me out."

"Guys I caught her." Zatanna shouted back to the group who now reached her. They all eyed her.

**Vivan's P.O.V**

"Hey I'm not the green one. Now let me go." I struggled in my clothes restrains that turned on me. "Zahler!" this was a spell that can counter most other spells, my body was engulfed in a puff of smoke and once it cleared I was free of the restrains and my clothes returned back to normal. "Good thing, I love this shirt." I patted out the wrinkles.

"Another sorceress?" said the little one who I know is Robin.

"I told you I sensed Magic." Replied Zatanna. I took a step back but stepped on something. A foot? Turning around I saw the speedster Kid Flash.

"Hey babe, wanna go get a bite to eat?" he asked raising an eyebrow, oh another flirt.

"Aren't you cute." I ruffled his hair. "Sorry but I'm a little old for you."

"Age doesn't matter, it's all about love right?" he pouted. Cute.

"She's the enemy KF." Robin said, stepping forward.

"Why would I be an enemy? Oh, you probably work with Batman. Yeah I saw him last night. I know he wants me." It sure is fun corrupting younger peoples minds. That poor Boy Wonder has no idea what kind of world is out there.

"We have orders to catch you so sorry babe." KF said and I was thrown to the ground. Using his speed he got enough force to easily knock me down.

"Why you." I said rubbing my arm. I tried to get up but he knocked me down again in the blink of an eye. "Fine then, wickeln ihn" I chanted and around the speedster ropes began to appear and wrap around him. "Unless you want a rope burn I suggest you stay put."

"KF" shrieked Robin, he ran at me and drew 2 batarangs from his utility belt and threw them at me. They caught the sleeps of my coat and pushed me to all wall pinning me to it.

"Nice try. Teleportieren." It didn't work, now I just looked like an idiot. "Why do you hate me?" I said upwards to the sky.

"Bats is surely going to want this one." Said Kid Flash as he threw off the rest of the rope that Robin cut off him. Zatanna walked up to me and placed tape over my mouth.

"MMMMFFFF" I said. What I really said though is kind of explicit.

"Now she can't use any magic." Zatanna said satisfied. Superboy pulled off the batarangs and picked me up bridal style. Out of nowhere in the road an alien ship appeared. A door opened up and the green girl appeared.

"I figured we might as well take her now, and pick up Artemis, she informed me that she caught her rival." She beamed and walked back in. Everyone else piled in and took a seat while I was placed very uncomfortably on the floor.

…

To try and find a clue as to where to start looking for the metas, I went back to the wharf.

"Where are they?" I asked myself, looking out at the ocean. On the dock I saw somebody sitting with his or her legs in the water looking out over the ocean.

I'll start by asking them. Walking a short distance I made it to the docks with the person's back facing me.

"Hello?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. It was the wolf girl; nobody could forget those distinct yellow eyes.

"I heard you approaching." She said and turned back to her original position.

"Can I ask who you are?" I asked taking a seat and letting the cold ocean water flow over my feet.

"I'm alone." She said, that was all she said. "I'm trouble."

"Don't you have family?" she shook her head. "Anywhere to go?" No verbal response just the shaking of her head.

"I'm trouble." She repeated. "Dangerous."

"Can I be your friend?" that question got her attention and she turned to look at me with confused yellow eyes, but then turned back to look at the water. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever you want." She sighed.

"I'm Monsoon but you can call me by my real name Keanu." Extending my arm for a friendly shake she jerked it forward and sent me into the water. The freezing water sent chills to my bones; luckily it was a short little paddle to the edge.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not good with physical contact." She apologized as I pulled myself up.

"It's ok." I laughed. "That was a good refresher."

"I'm not much of a people person either. But I can sense you are different too." She had a faint smile. "My name is Cassiopeia DarkCrown." Now she extended her arm, I gladly took it. This was progress.

**Wither's P.O.V**

I had finally made it to the city I have been looking for, Gotham City. It seems to fit me so I think I will fit in perfect here. Though I don't exactly know where I'm going to stay yet. Maybe a library is nearby, I love the smell of old book and the peace inside them.

"Give me your money." Stupid muggers, from an alleyway I just passed a man with a mask but I could see his blue eyes, jumped out holding a butterfly knife.

"What are you doing?" I blankly asked.

"I said, give me your money." He repeated.

"…" I was not impressed. "What are you going to do, stab me?"

"…" His hands started shaking and his eyes darting back and forth. Muggers were all bark and no bite.

"Get out of my way." I pushed passed him and left him shocked. His time was almost up. 6 more days, 9 more hours, 35 more minutes, he would have wished he had done something better with his life.

**Aider Suresh aka Fallen Angel**

Finally I have returned home, to Gotham City. After all the years living with Aunt Saffy, I have returned even with knowing that I am alone and have no home. The first place I am going is the library, I wonder if the librarian still remembers me? If she does I at least know she will let me stay with her for a while.

**The Team: Mount Justice**

"We're back!" shouted Wally in a sing-song voice as the computer read off their names.

"We succeeded in capturing 2 of the targets." Kaldur said as they entered the Mission Room where Batman was still sitting at his computer.

"Very well. But I have just found 4 more targets, using a tracking system. 2 of which are at the Gotham Boardwalk and the other 2 are at the library. I want two teams to head out. Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and Miss Martian go to the wharf. Superboy, Zatanna and Kid Flash to the library." He instructed and Wally groaned.

"Of course." Kaldur bowed respectfully.

**Gotham Library**

"I hate the library, why couldn't I have gone with Rob." Wally complained as the 3 heroes entered the library.

"Do we even know what they look like?" asked Superboy eyeing the building with books piled everywhere.

"When in doubt, ask around." Chimed Zatanna, she walked up to the first person she saw, the librarian. "Excuse me mam, have you seen anybody suspicious lately?"

The gray haired old lady had her hair in a small bun, she looked up form her computer and adjusted her glasses.

"Well now that you mention it, there are 2 teenagers here who seem dark and scary." The old lady pointed to the back where there were 5 long tables, 2 girls occupied one of them but at different ends.

"Thanks lady." Said Wally and made his way over to the tables. Both girls had their heads in a book, 1 being quite younger than the other. Zatanna recognized the older girl from Wither being in the mountain the other night.

"Wither." Zatanna announced. The twin braided girl looked up, she still held the expressionless face.

"Hello. You are friends with that alien girl." She stated as she turned a page in her book.

"Listen, a friend of mine. Batman." Zatanna whispered. "Wants to talk to you. Do you mind coming with us."

"Sure." Wither sighed. She closed her book and walked over to a shelf putting it away. Wither didn't care.

Meanwhile Wally was at the other table trying to talk to the younger girl.

"Do you happen to be, different?" he asked on one knee to the raven haired girl. She gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Who are you?" she stuttered with her hands up in a defensive pose.

"What's going on down there?" the librarian shouted. Zatanna walked down to her and explained the situation to her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, it was just a question." Wally assured.

"It's ok. We just have some questions to ask you. We're with the Justice League, Batman just wants to meet you. Can you come with us?" Zatanna said calmly and walked over to her, lowering the girls hands. She seemed to calm down a lot.

"Ok." She shyly said.

**Gotham Boardwalk Monsoon's P.O.V**

"Now Cass, why are you so afraid of everyone?" we have been having a nice conversation so far and she has calmed down.

"Somebody's here." She jumped to her feet and spun on her heels. I followed suit and looked around and saw the Young Justice team standing at the top of the wharf. Artemis.

"Don't worry I can handle them." I reassured her.

"Well if it isn't weather boy. Bats gave us orders to catch you, we already got your other friends, so make it easy and come with us." The blonde archer snarled.

"What do you mean by the other friends?" did she mean the other metas I was looking for as well? If so I should let them take me to them.

"Who are they?" whispered Cass nervously.

"Don't worry, they aren't evil, but they will attack if we don't come with them. I'm sure I could handle them but they have some others I'm looking for, so follow my lead." I told her.

"So you're the one Batman's been talking about. Can you really control the weather?" asked the green Martian.

"Yes, and we will come with you."

**The Cave: Mission Room**

I've never been in The Cave before and it fascinated me even though we aren't guest. The 6 of us were in the Mission Room with The Team, Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado. We weren't guest as I was saying so we were tied up and sat in chairs against the wall, I only recognized 2 of the girls.

"So you are the hero Monsoon." Spoke Batman as he back and forth in front of us.

"Yes I am. And may I ask why you want us captured." I've prepared the tone of voice I would use if I ever encountered Batman, though I was still pretty nervous and shaky.

"Gotham is my city. I do not welcome other heroes, especially supers in my city." He growled.

I looked around at the other girls who all seemed carefree of this situation except for one who had tape over her mouth and was trying to speak very loudly.

"So what makes Gotham belong to you?" everyone in the room gasped.

The Dark Knights eyes narrowed.

"If I say it is. It is." He growled.

"And I want to know what gives you the authority to claim a city." I retorted.

"Listen kid, don't make me mad." Now he was at face level with me. What is with this guy? He can't claim a city. HE is making me mad.

"Or. What?" I moved closer to his face, my voice now full of confidence, my eyes narrowed.

Outside thunder was heard.

"Batman, maybe you should tell them why you wanted them." Black Canary suggested, I could tell she knew the weather was connected with my emotions.

He cleared his throat

"Very well. Like I stated earlier, I don't appreciate heroes in my city. So I am warning you one more time to stop fighting crime." He said regaining his composure.

Robin came over and untied us. He then directed us down a hallway, which we followed and it ended up exiting at the base of the mountain.

"Batman won't want you coming around here." He said and then closed the door leaving us out. Not even giving us a ride home.

"MMMPPHHHPP!" the girl with chocolate hair still had her mouth taped. Cass walked over and ripped it off. "OW!" she shrieked.

"So…" I began. This was utterly awkward. I didn't even know where we were, and surrounded by 3 strangers.

"Since I'm in my civvies, I trust you all, I don't know why, but my name is Keanu." I stated. "The weather is in my control."

"I told you earlier, but I'm Cassiopeia DarkCrown." Cass said, I never noticed however how much taller Cass was than all of us. She flicked her dark hair out of her face. "I'm a warewolf."

"I'm Vivan Summers." The girl who had her mouth taped said. Her smile was genuine. "A sorceress who doesn't shut up, so watch out."

"My name is Scarlet, but my hero name is Mockingbird." The short girl who seemed 5'4" said, her hazel-green eyes standing out from her brown silky hair. "I control fire."

"I go by Wither, but my real name is Erin Locke." A girl who looked my age and height said, while pulling up a red arm warmer. "I don't want to talk about my ability." She shyly said.

"My name is Aider Suresh, or Fallen Angel." The youngest of the group beamed. She had dark skin and raven hair, but her blue eyes stood out in the nightlight. She grew beige wings from her back. "I to am a sorceress of Black Magic. But that doesn't define me so please don't judge."

"There is another girl who isn't here. I believe her name is Elemental." I said.

"How do we get back to Gotham?" asked Vivan.

**The Cave: Mission Room**

"Why-do-these-kids-always-cause-trouble?" Batman was once again hitting his head on the keyboard of his computer. From the far side of the computer he pushed a button that summoned a Zeta Beam from the Watchtower to transport the teens back to Gotham.


	3. The Fallen

**Towards the bottom there is some action with a villain introduction to it. Enjoy J**

**Gotham Boardwalk**

The Justice League's Zeta Beam dropped us off at the empty wharf. It was now 12:00.

"Well I better get home or else I will be in big trouble." I announced and took a step until I realized they didn't move like they had somewhere to be. "Don't you guys have to get home?" None of them said anything but just looked uncomfortable.

"I don't have family." The youngest Aider squeaked, her eyes traveled to the ground.

"Yeah, I just stayed in a hotel last night but no longer have any money." Vivan said pulling her empty pockets. These two were the ones who talked the most of the group of girls.

"What about you guys?" I asked the others. No answer. "Well then where have you all been staying?"

Cass was the next to speak up. "The woods have been where I have been staying." That would explain why she looked a little rough.

The woods? An idea now popped in my head.

"Come with me." I smirked with the idea I formed.

…

"Here it is, it obviously isn't much but it has 4 walls and a roof." I held the door open for the ladies as they entered the 2 story abandoned cabin that I found 3 years ago in the woods. I used it as a clubhouse that was all mine.

"You were right, it isn't much." Repeated Vivan. They all walked around the first floor.

"I think I remember passing this house while I hunted." Pointed out Cass while feeling the wall. The faded green paint was peeling off and you could easily just pull it off, the hardwood floors would creak as you walk, there was no furniture except for a table in the dining room, a single chair to go with it, and a bed frame in the master bedroom upstairs.

"I really do have to go." I insisted and gripped the cold doorknob to close it. "But tomorrow after school I will come by, with some blankets and other necessities." I closed the door and as I turned around I was face to face with… my good friend Kora aka Yellow Finch. She wears a black leotard accented by an upside down yellow triangle coming from the neckline, black tight shorts with yellow feathery fringe at the sides and yellow leggings. She has special boots and wears a black cape. To save her identity she has a special pair of black sunglasses.

"Oh God you scared me." I gasped and held my hand to my heart. I have known Kora for two years now and she still sneaks up on me, like it isn't enough having Batman breathing down my neck nowadays.

"I followed you from the wharf. Who are all those girls?" she asked pointing inside.

"They just showed up in the city and Batman wanted to talk to us about crime fighting in 'His City'." I said rolling my eyes as we started walking out of the forest. "They had nowhere to go so I brought them here."

"Oh, they seemed pretty scary to me."

"All of them are really nice actually. Can I ask you a favor? Tomorrow after school, can you help me bring some things here for them; I'll give you the money and a list of what to get because I won't be able to bring it all." I was hoping she would say yes, Kora is really good at having my back so I was hoping that she would.

"Of course, it works out because I have work from 7:00-3:00 tomorrow, those patties aren't going to flip themselves you know." She joked.

We reached the edge of the forest, the city lights now being visible. It was always nicer being in the woods.

"Thanks." I smiled and we did our usual geeky handshake, then I had the clouds pick me up and take me home, only I landed on my neighbor's house, again. "I can probably make that jump." I shrugged as I ran and jumped off the roof through my open window. Looking at the clock I saw it was 1:05, thank God they weren't home yet. Just then I heard the front door click open and I ducked under my covers and switched on the TV, I normally stayed up late anyway even when not on patrol.

"Hey sweetie, how were things?" my mother asked peeking in, behind eyes that were tired and had bags.

"Fine, time flew by." I said groggily.

"Well, Mr. Wayne failed to show up again." She yawned. "Goodnight."

**The Next Day 3:00 PM**

During my lunch period I text Kora the things I needed her to get and told her I would pay her back.

Me- 'Can you pick up 5 blankets and pillow? Also get some hygiene necessities please :)'

Kora- 'Sure, what are you going to get?'

Me- 'Some food and water, don't worry about the money I will pay you back.'

Kora- 'You better… or else, you x_x!'

Me- 'Haha ok.'

Kora- 'Gotta go the boss man just showed.'

Now I was at the local supermarket nearest the wharf looking for some easy foods that don't need refrigeration.

"Ramen, you can never go wrong with ramen." I told myself throwing in a case of 24 into the cart. Along with the ramen I had 2 cases of water each with 2 dozen, a million different types of canned veggies, plastic silverware, paper plates and bowls, 3 different types of pots and pans napkins, matches, a mini barbeque (Not cheap), and of course dehydrated ice cream. Come on it was on sale.

I rolled the cart down the isle towards the nearest cash register and began to unload the goods.

"Your total will be $198.47. Will it cash or charge?" the perky cashier lady put on a fake smile. In my mind all I heard was 'Give me your money'

"Cash." I grumbled and handed her the wad of cash, there goes my car money now, and many months allowance, she gave me my change and receipt while the other person bagged everything and put it back in the cart.

"Have a nice day." She beamed.

"You to."

I didn't have a car so I just took the cart down the road with me, you have no idea how awkward that is and how many stares you get. Don't ask me how homeless people put up with it, but now that I'm doing this I realize how much credit they deserve.

But being the idiot I am I forgot that I was in Gotham. What is Gotham known for? Crime. I noticed a few minutes ago that I was being followed but now there are like 6 guys tailing me.

**The Cabin in the Woods (Movie reference!)**

"I cannot live with you people!" Vivan shouted, and was having some problems.

All day they have all been at each other's throats, Vivan is the first to crack. She thinks all the girls are to quiet and reclusive.

"You, haven't said a word all day." She pointed at Cass. "You have been reading that book all day." Now she pointed at Wither. "You… Okay I can live with you, I like you." She patted Aider on the shoulder whom jumped with glee. "But you. Are-!" she pointed at Scarlet.

"Like you." Says Wither barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me! I am nothing like… oh my God you're right." Shrieked Vivan and covered her face with her hands. Wither just sighed and returned to her book. Everybody had different views on each other, the only one who expressed their views were Vivan and now Wither.

**Gotham Boardwalk**

Kora- 'Where you at? I'm here already.'

Me- 'A little held up'

…

The 6 guys got me in an alleyway and were continuing to back me into the dead end.

"Look guys, we got ourselves a little convenience store on wheels." Joked the leader, the others laughed but it was obviously a 'we laugh or die' laugh. They all appeared to be in a gang and had loose baggy clothes, chains around their necks and hat sideways.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you." I warned and examined my cuticles not caring.

"A little confidant aren't you?" another one said pounding his fist together.

"Or you guys are a little confidant." I pushed the cart behind me, I'm not going to loose this.

All of a sudden under their feet the concrete turned to mud and they sank to their knees. Out of nowhere Elemental jumped down from the rooftops.

"A meta." Shrieked the leader, yes shrieked like a little girl.

Rotating her arms the mud raised from the earth bringing along the thugs. She then made one large rotation and the mud was sent flying across the other side of the building. Elemental was about to disappear again using her air abilities but I to can control the air and stopped her.

"No you don't." I said as she landed with an ump on the ground.

She sent me a glare and then slapped her hand on the ground, making the earth shake from under me, and I fell to my feet. She escaped before I could stop her again.

"Oh well, I have more important things to do anyway." I huffed taking hold of the cart again.

**Gotham Boardwalk**

"I made it." I sighed as I rolled the cart up to where Kora.

"About time. What took you so long?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get up to the cabin." She shrugged and we began our long, hard, treacherous journey to the cabin, I say all that because it is a pain in the butt pushing a cart in the pine needles. You can ask Kora she had her own cart, she'll agree. But we eventually made it.

"Knock, knock." I said as I pushed open the door, Kora pushed in both carts. "This is one of my best friends Kora."

"Hello." Kora awkwardly greeted.

"Finally, FOOD!" Vivan shouted and ran up to the carts beginning to search the bags. Kora slapped her hand out of the way and Vivan pulled it away rubbing the red mark.

"Let me put this stuff away first." She said to nobody in particular and pushed the carts to the empty kitchen. Just like the living room the kitchen has faded green paint that is beginning to peel off the walls but the floors are tile. It has butcher top counter tops that border the walls and a large island in the center; most of the cabinets were missing doors.

"Don't push her buttons." I snickered as I walked past Vivan who was still rubbing her hand and glaring at Kora.

"So let me get this straight." Kora began, and was now placing the cans in the cabinets. "You are all homeless pretty much and all have abilities like my friend Keanu here?"

"Yes that basically sums it up, and can I help you?" Aider answered then began to get cans from the cart and put them away. What an Angel.

"So what have you all been doing today?" I asked turning to the girls, Wither wasn't paying attention and was reading a book, Cass looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Wolfy over there brought a rabbit from the woods." complained Scarlet and pointed weakly to Cass. "She expected us to eat it. And she doesn't talk at all."

"She was just trying to be nice." Reassured Vivan.

"There, all done." Kora gleamed and clapped her hands together, from putting away the things, though she did pull out a large stainless steel pot and some packages of ramen. "Oh darn, we have to boil the water, I forgot."

The water was already in the pot and sat on the counter. Scarlet however walked up to it and held it up with one hand under it still distance between it.

"I can do this." She said and her hand lit on fire. Within seconds the water was boiling.

"Thanks." Kora said and took the pot back by the handle. She then poured in the dry ramen and spun it with a spoon.

… (Let's just skip the food scene)

"That was soooo good." Sighed Vivan and rolled to her back. We all sat in a circle on the floor in the kitchen and ate the ramen.

"Thank you guys so much." Thanked the Angel, Aider. "I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you Keanu."

"No problem." I said putting my own bowl down.

"But we can't stay here forever." Wither spoke up. "There is no way you will be able to provide for us, and I don't want to be a burden anyway."

"You guys are nowhere near being a burden. If anything you guys are friends or teammates. And people do this kind of thing for their friends and or teammates." I told them seriously looking every one of these girls in the eye.

"Aw." Whimpered Aider and lunged at me, embracing me in a hug. One after the other they all wrapped me up in a large bear hug. (Yes I'm a sap. Don't judge.)

"Ok you can get off." I laughed and fell on my back in a fit of laughter as they released their arms.

Clap, Clap, Clap

"Well isn't this sweet." In the doorway stood some unknown girl. She stood at about 5'5" (169cm) and had long blood-red hair that reaches the small of her back, lilac colored eyes that were sharp but empty of happiness. She wears a black catlike suit with knee high blood-red boots and same color fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" I demanded jumping to my feet.

She laughed. "Me? I'm Viper. I followed your friend here." From the other side of the wall she jerked out Robin who was tied up and mouth taped. "He's just lucky to still be alive. I am just not in the mood to kill today."

Robin was making sounds from his taped mouth that we couldn't understand.

"Let him go." I took a step forward but she jerked him back and pulled out a knife placing it at his throat.

"Don't. Move." She sneered. "Now, now. He doesn't have to die, but it sure would be interesting to see Batman's reaction." She caressed his chin with the blade.

"What did you come here for?" Kora asked not moving from her place. All the other girls hadn't moved a muscle afraid to get the Boy Wonder killed.

"Oh, you know. I saw this little bird jumping on the rooftops and was curious as to where he was going." She laughed. This girl was deranged. "And it turns out that he led me to a building full of metas. I'm sure a friend of mine would love to hear about this. Oops, I already sent out a tracker and he should be arriving fairly soon."

"Who is this friend?" squeaked Aider.

"You will just have to find out, won't you?" she raised an eyebrow to Aider and Aider quickly looked down and held back a sob.

"So this dump has all the- oh what do we have here?" Sportsmaster. It was him; the large muscular blond walked through the door and took hold of Robin from Viper.

"Sportsmaster." I glared at him. "What do you want from us?"

"Honestly nothing, I've just been very bored lately." He shrugged. "But I bet I can make a hefty profit from Cadmus with all you metas to be tested on."

From behind me I heard a shriek and knew it was Kora. Just like Superboy was developed in Cadmus, Kora is a clone from an unknown organization that was ordered to kill the original Patricia Du Masse. She has changed over a new life when she escaped the laboratory and is trying to pay off her sin by doing good.

But I heard another sob escape someone. It was Aider. It may be because she is younger and scared or for some other reason, but I'm not letting Sportsmaster take any of us.

"In your dreams Sportsmaster." He didn't have the weapon and was just dangling Robin by his cape.

"Little pipsqueak, you have guts." He bellowed but before he knew it I tackled him, not my best move. That got Viper going and she then attacked my friends. I heard shuffling around but couldn't see them from behind me. Sportsmaster dropped Robin in shock and was now trying to get me off of him.

**Third Person**

While Keanu was struggling to keep a hold on Sportsmaster Aider looked through her teary eyes and saw Robin squirming on the floor. Her heart begun to pound in her chest. Her Robin, needed her help.

Across the kitchen Kora and Viper were locked in battle, with the rest of the group not knowing what to do.

Kora was flipping back while Viper was kicking forward. The redhead landed a kick to Kora's ribcage however and she stumbled out of breath.

A shot of fire just barely missed Viper's head.

"Hey red, why don't you give me a go." Burst out Scarlet. Viper chose to go with Mockingbird and quickly raced to her. Scarlet then made a wall of fire in front of them, but it was put out by one of Vivan's spells.

"You idiot, this place is wood and like a million years old, I really don't want it to burn down with me inside." Vivan hissed. "Let me handle this. Verengen!" she chanted and Viper was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, what was happening though was her clothes were wrapping around her.

"Sure ruin the run." Grumbled Mockingbird.

Across the room Aider just cut Robin out of his restraints.

"There you go my little Roby." She gawked at him with big puppy eyes. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Robin said slowly and got up.

In the doorway Keanu and Sportsmaster were going at it. Keanu was thrown off of Sportsmaster and now Keanu's emotions were out of control. Luckily for the cabin it had tall ceilings because Keanu was now beginning to trap Sportsmaster in a tornado.

"Get. Out." He shouted at the villain and flicked his hand violently, sending Sportsmaster through the wall then hitting a tree. Keanu stomped outside towards Sportsmaster, his eyes solid white like his hair.

"We got to help him." Shouted Vivan. Kora wasted no time and ran out of the building.

"Let me." She said.

Sportsmaster was on one knee breathing heavily and Keanu stood in front of him.

From the earth rock wall grew around Sportsmaster and then encased him in a rocky body cast.

"What is this!?" he shouted.

Elemental floated down from the sky that was now beginning to he cloaked in thick storm clouds. Once again she caught the bad guy.

"Elemental." I grumbled at the blonde. She said nothing but stood back turned from me looking at Sportsmaster with what I'm sure was distaste.

"Here is the other one." Vivan and Scarlet carried out the other villain by her arms and legs dropping her off by the trapped Sportsmaster.

Elemental turned to me. In a very soft voice she said.

"You and your _Team_." She waved her arm to the other girls who were now emerging from the hole in the wall. "Need to take these two, to the authorities. Let the public know that a new group of heroes has formed. Make sure they know that you can do just as much as the Justice League." Then she flew off and out of sight.

**Front of Gotham City Police Department**

A crowd of people have gathered and watched us enter town with the two villains captured. We stood in front of the Police Department, waiting for them to emerge. People were talking about us. "Who were we?" "Where did they come from?"

"You are?" I'm assuming the head of the Police Force walked through the door.

We have come up with a name for ourselves.

"We." I started, the girls all standing in a line behind me. Sportsmaster and Viper in restraints and the other cops came to take them away. A news camera crew showed up and was pointed on us.

"Are The Fallen." All of us stated in sync.


End file.
